Surgical efforts to perform transexual operations for patients desiring a sex change from female to male have been hindered by the surgeons inability to construct a satisfactory penis for the transexual patient due to the lack of a suitable implant which can be used as a supportive framework. For the same reason, efforts to surgically reconstruct a severely damaged penis have been less than completely successful. One surgeon has attempted to overcome the lack of availability of a suitable implantable supportive framework for these purposes by hand carving an implantable framework out of a block of silicone elastomer. Another surgeon's attempts to provide the framework have involved gluing together two composite penile rod implants of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,073 to form a unitary supportive framework. Still other surgeons have attempted to use as the supportive framework an inflatable penile implant of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,102. All of these attempts, although not completely successful, provide improved results as compared to the prior practice of constructing a penis entirely of skin without any supportive framework in which case the penis was only useful for urinary discharge.